


So This is What Makes Life Divine

by doctornineandthreequarters



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Precious Peter Parker, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent fic is self-indulgent, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Lived and Got The Life He Deserved, Tony Stark Lives, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, What Endgame ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “This sucks!” Tony looked up from the paper in front of him. Next to him was Peter, a pencil in one hand and his other hand raking through his hair. They both had pieces of paper in front of them, but Peter’s was very noticeably empty.“Kid, it’s okay.”“No it’s not!” Peter whined, tossing the pencil down. “Valentine’s Day is only a few days away and I have no ideas!”----Or Peter and Tony are both trying to plan the perfect Valentine's Day for their respective significant others.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	So This is What Makes Life Divine

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy little Valentine's Day fic. I hope you all enjoy!

“This sucks!” Tony looked up from the paper in front of him. Next to him was Peter, a pencil in one hand and his other hand raking through his hair. They both had pieces of paper in front of them, but Peter’s was very noticeably empty. 

“Kid, it’s okay.”

“No it’s not!” Peter whined, tossing the pencil down. “Valentine’s Day is only a few days away and I have no ideas!” He frowned heavily, crossing his arms over his chest, a little petulantly Tony had to notice. 

“It’s not the end of the world,” Tony said. 

“It’s my first Valentine’s Day with MJ,” Peter said. “I don’t want to screw this up. I don’t want MJ to realize I’m a crappy boyfriend and break up with me.”

“Kid, I’ve seen the way you two are together,” Tony said, earning a blush from Peter. “She’s not going to break up with you over this.” Tony studied Peter, trying to figure out why he was freaking out so much about Valentine’s Day. It was just gift-giving. The kid was actually pretty great at giving gifts. Everyone had loved the gifts Peter had gotten them at Christmas. So, why was this any different?

“I just want to do this right.” Peter’s voice was quiet, almost scared. “I don’t want to lose MJ. I...I can’t.” Tony wrapped his good arm around Peter and tugged him closer. The teenager’s head rested on his shoulder. Tony smiled at Peter's comfort around him.

“You will,” Tony said. “I learned a long time ago that you’ll do just about anything when it comes to something you believe in.” Peter nodded and glanced up at him. His big brown eyes stared at him, as if he had all the answers in the world. Tony pressed a kiss to Peter’s forehead and the teenager sighed. “Just focus on what she likes.” Peter sighed again and straightened up. 

“What’s on your list?” Peter asked, staring at the very full paper. “What would you get for Mrs. Stark?”

“Shoes, a spa day, shoes.”

“You said shoes twice.”

“She really likes shoes.”

“And?”

“And I like when she wears them.”

“Gross.” Tony snorted at that and ruffled Peter’s hair. “TMI Mister Stark.” Peter glanced at the list and frowned. “It’s all stuff.”

“Well yeah,” Tony said with a shrug. “That’s what gifts are.”

“Right but like stuff can get lost or worn out,” Peter said. “And there are birthdays and Christmases to give gifts like that. Isn’t Valentine’s Day about showing one person how much you really care about them? About showing them that nothing, not a person, not distance, not anything is going to get between you?” Tony smiled and pushed the list away. 

“Sometimes I forget how smart you are,” Tony said with a fond smile. Peter nodded, the gears turning in his head. His own words got him thinking about his relationship and how he wanted more than anything for those things he listed to Tony to never get in the way between he and MJ. “You’ve got your thinking face on.”

“I have an idea for a gift.” Peter smiled, pleased with himself. Tony nodded thinking about what Peter had said. As much as he would love to buy Pepper another pair of those killer heels she loved so much, Peter was right; Valentine’s Day didn’t have to be about the materialistic things. He then smiled to himself. 

“So do I.” The teenager nodded. “How about we help each other with them?” Peter’s smile only grew and he nodded eagerly, before jumping into explaining his idea.

* * *

Peter stood at his locker on Valentine’s Day, an envelope in his hand. The hallway was adorned with red, pink, and white as couples walked with each other, exchanging gifts and holding hands. Peter spotted Ned and Betty, walking down the hallway hand in hand (the couple went back and forth about dating, but it was clearly one of the on periods).

“Hey dork.” Peter smiled hearing MJ’s voice. He turned and faced his girlfriend, his smile only growing when he saw she was wearing a red shirt. MJ very much didn’t care about most holidays, especially ones she felt were forced onto people in order to complete mindless rituals (her words). And yet she was wearing red on Valentine’s Day.

“Hi,” He said, a dopey smile on his face. MJ smiled at that; the smile that was only reserved for Peter, the smile that made her eyes shine brighter than anything. 

“What’s that?” She asked, nodding to the envelope.

“Oh,” Peter said, remembering what was in his hand. They had been dating for months and yet sometimes he got so wrapped up in really looking at her, that he’d forget just about anything else. “It’s for you. Happy Valentine’s Day.” He handed it to her and she stared at it before opening. 

“What is it?” She asked, staring at a few sheets of paper that had been folded up. 

“It’s everything I like about you,” Peter said. She tilted her head, a hint of smile forming on her face. “206 things to be precise.”

“206?” The smile was blooming across her face, causing Peter to smile. 

“Yeah because it’s the distance between,”

“Columbia and MIT.” He nodded and the smile was in full bloom. “You’re such a dork.” She was about to lean forward, towards him, when something tumbled out of the papers. She picked it up and studied it. 

“Oh and there’s that,” Peter said. “It’s a receipt for a bus ticket from Cambridge to New York. For October.”

“You’re going to come home to visit me?” He nodded and she blushed heavily. “Peter this is...thank you.” He nodded again. She leaned forward and kissed him. As she pulled away, he stared at her with that same dopey smile. “How’d you think of all of this?”

“I was trying to brainstorm ideas with Mister Stark,” Peter said. “And there wasn’t a gift I wanted to get you because that would just be a thing. I wanted it to mean something.”

“It does,” MJ said, smiling. “It really does.” She took his hand and he grinned, his heart beating wildly. God, he adored her so much. She blushed from his gaze and tugged him down the hallway towards their class. And he followed, glad his gift had been a success.

* * *

Tony stood in the hotel suite admiring his work. He was glad he had gone with this idea rather than just picking from the list. He turned towards the door with a smile as he heard it unlock.

“Hi honey.” He smiled as Pepper walked in, a confused look on her face. Pepper was used to surprises that were wild (Gerald) or big (that massive bunny she still teased him about). But this, this seemed minute compared to everything else. 

“What’s going on here?” She asked. “I was finishing up my meeting and then Happy said he had to drive me here with no explanation.” Tony chuckled and approached her. “And then he took off.”

“Well I gave him the night off,” Tony said. “So I think he’s probably running off to woo May.” Pepper smirked at that. “And this, this is your Valentine’s Day gift.” Pepper raised an eyebrow at that. 

“And what is this?” Pepper asked, looking around the room. There was a table in the suite, set for a candlelight dinner for two. Music was playing quietly from somewhere. She smiled a little as she took it all in. 

“Just a nice quiet dinner,” Tony said. “No interruptions, no reporters. With food from your favorite French restaurant. And a nice vintage I had flown in from Bordeaux.” Pepper smiled, her blue eyes shining with love. Tony could always tell when she was truly happy when her eyes shined like that. She closed the distance between the two of them, placing her hands delicately on his shoulders. His hands snaked around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible. 

“You are quite the charmer, Tony Stark.” Tony grinned widely at that. Pepper went to kiss him, but then stopped. “Where’s Morgan? You said Happy had the night off and I know Rhodey’s away on business.”

“Peter’s watching her,” Tony said. “He offered.”

“He didn’t want to spend Valentine’s Day with MJ?”

“I have a feeling she might be helping him out.” Pepper nodded. “And he’s bringing her back here later, since I know you hate not tucking Morgan.” A smile broke out across Pepper’s face and then she kissed him. Tony leaned into the kiss, letting himself get lost in the moment. After some time, Pepper pulled away and leaned her forehead against his. 

“You really thought of everything, didn’t you?” Tony smirked at that. “And here I thought you were just going to get me a new pair of heels.”

“Well I also did that,” Tony said and Pepper giggled at that. “I’m a simple man with simple pleasures, Pepper.” She shook her head before kissing him again. “I love you.” It was mumbled because he didn’t want to tear himself away from that kiss and the moment they were in. 

“I love you too.” And couldn’t help but smile at that, at how lucky he had gotten. How a life of tragedy and destruction had led him to this time and this moment. 

And he’d happily stay in that moment for as long as he could. 

* * *

Peter walked down the hallway with Morgan in his arms. The five-year old was fast asleep, her head against his shoulder. MJ was walking with him, holding Morgan’s purple backpack. 

“You really tuckered her out,” MJ said with a small smile. 

“It’s because she always wants to play superheroes.”

“It’s what happens when her big brother is Spider-Man.” Peter chuckled at that as they reached the door to the suite number he was given. He gently adjusted Morgan in his arms before knocking on the door. Tony answered the door and smiled at the sight.

“Hey kid,” Tony said. “Come on in.” He stepped aside and Peter and MJ walked in. Pepper, who was sitting on the couch, smiled when she saw them. As Tony closed the door, Pepper got up and crossed over to them. 

“Morgan,” Peter whispered. The five-year-old stirred and little and looked around sleepily. When she spotted her parents, she just sleepily reached her arms out. Pepper’s smile just grew and she scooped Morgan out of Peter’s arms. 

“I’m going to put the little miss to bed,” Pepper said. MJ handed her the backpack. “Thank you, you two.” She then turned and left the room.

“I’m going to wait in the hallway,” MJ said, giving Peter’s hand a squeeze. Peter nodded and then she left the room, leaving just Peter and Tony.

“Thanks again for the help kid,” Tony said. “And did your gift go over well?”

“Definitely,” Peter said with a grin that was contagious enough for Tony to smile. 

“Good,” Tony said, before pulling Peter into a hug. The teenager leaned into it, a relaxed smile crossing his face. Tony patted his back and then kissed the top of his head. “Alright, go enjoy the rest of your night. But don’t have too much fun.” Peter’s ears turned red as he pulled away and Tony chuckled. 

“You’re the worst sometimes.” Tony chuckled and ruffled his hair.

“Love you kid.” Peter grinned at that. 

“Love you too, Mister Stark.” Peter hugged him again, more confident in hugging him these days, since Tony saved the universe. And Tony smiled, because he finally had the life he wanted. He had his beautiful and smart wife, who he was eternally grateful for. He had Morgan, who was the perfect combination of him and Pepper and yet so much her own person. And he had Peter, his spiderling. Sometimes he wondered how he survived those five years without the bright light Peter had become in his life. And yet now, it didn’t matter. Because he had Peter back and he had his perfect little family.

“Alright scurry on now Underoos,” Tony said, letting go of Peter. “We’ll see you soon anyways.” Peter nodded and Tony smiled fondly at him. Then the teenager turned and left. Tony smiled to himself before going to find Pepper and Morgan, pleased with how the day had turned out. 

It was certainly a Valentine’s Day for the books.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on tumblr? http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


End file.
